Rosenprinzessin
zur Übersicht Archiv * Teil 1 * Teil 2 Teil 3 Fröhlich summend betrat Robin wieder das Schlafzimmer. Alfred war mittlerweile wach, machte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen und blinzelte Robin müde an, als sich dieser mit dem vollen Tablett auf das Bett setzte. “Guten Morgen”, flötete der Bogenschütze. “Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen.” Alfred lächelte leicht. “Ja, sehr gut”, sagte er. “Du bist heute ja sehr gut gelaunt.” Robin strahlte. “Oh ja, das verdanke ich nur dir”, antwortete er und nahm sich ein Stück Brot mit Käse. “Mir? Was habe ich denn gemacht?” Sein Ehemann lachte leise. “Nun, wenn ich das jetzt erzähle, wirst du bestimmt ganz rot, weil es dir peinlich ist.” Alfred überlegte kurz, dann verstand er und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot. “Oh, ach so…” Als Marian am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war Guy schon aufgestanden. Sie fand nur eine kurze Nachricht. “Treff mich bei den Ställen. Die Kinder sind bei Berthe und Malcolm” Was hatte Guy vor? Er hatte sogar schon Kleidung für sie rausgelegt, in der sie reiten konnte. Marians Herz schlug schneller, dass war fast wie ein Rendezvous. Robin, Alfred und Klein Marian frühstückten gemütlich in der großen Halle, in der auch Berthe und Malcolm mit den anderen beiden Kindern bereits waren. Apfelkuchen II. war nach dem Essen wohl eher derjenige, der sich um die drei Knirpse kümmerte, während die Erwachsenen aßen. Marian schaute kurz mit einem fröhlichen “Guten Morgen” in die Halle und schnappte sich ein süßes Rosinenbrötchen. “Guy wartet auf mich bei den Ställen, aber der neueste Knirps hatte Hunger. Ich brauchte Wegzehrung.” Sie sah zu ihren Kindern, aber die bemerkten ihre Mutter gar nicht, weil sie so ins Spiel mit Apfelkuchen vertieft waren. Marian winkte noch einmal und war dann auch schon wieder aus der Tür. “Oh, was Guy wohl geplant hat?”, fragte Alfred und Robin biss nur schmunzelnd in einen Apfel. “Ich glaube, ich will die Details gar nicht so genau kennen”, meinte er nur sah zu, wie die Kinder mit Apfelkuchen spielten. Guy wartete, wie angekündigt, bei den Ställen auf Marian. Er hatte bereits zwei Pferde satteln lassen. An seinem Pferd waren Satteltaschen befestigt, worüber sich Marian wunderte. “Mylady, wie schön, dass sie kommen konnten.” Mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln verbeugte sich Guy und half seiner Frau auf Pferd, Wohin es gehen sollte, verriet er aber nicht. Erst als sie die Stadt verlassen hatten und nach Süden ritten, dämmerte es Marian. “Wir reiten zum Strand!” Guy nickte. Dort angekommen zeigte er auf eine Gruppe in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen. “Ein Wettrennen, wer von uns als erste dort ist, hat gewonnen.” Marian lachte vergnügt und spornte ihr Pferd an. “He, ich habe noch gar nicht los gesagt.” Guy konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Seite an Seite jagdten sie über den Strand. Der Wind zerrte an Marian Frisur und immer mehr Strähnen lösten sich, bis schließlich ihre ganze Mähne frei im Wind flatterte. Marian erreichte schließlich als erste die Baumgruppe. “Gewonnen!” Guy hob seine Frau vom Pferd. “Jetzt habe ich auch einen Preis verdient.” Guy hob eine Augenbraue. “Und was soll der Preis sein?” Marian dachte an ihr allererstes Treffen zurück. “Ein Kuss.” Ihr Mann grinste und dachte wohl auch an ihr ersten Treffen - er gab ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange. Marian schüttelte den Kopf. “Tsts, hat Ihnen Ihre Frau nicht mal richtiges Küssen beigebracht?” Scheinbar betrübt schüttelte Guy den Kopf. “Na, dass geht so.” und dann demonstrierte Marian, was sie meinte. Robin blickte nach dem Essen zu Daria hinüber, die zwar ebenfalls gefrühstückt hatte, aber die ganze Zeit über einem Haufen Dokumente hing und leicht verzweifelt wirkte. “Was ist mit ihr los?”, fragte er leise seinen Ehemann, der besorgt zu Daria sah. “Sie macht sich Sorgen wegen ihrer Hochzeit. Sie hat Angst vor dem, was es auslösen wird. In ein paar Tagen will sie es öffentlich bekannt geben.” Er seufzte schwer. “Aber in schwachen Momenten möchte sie am liebsten alles absagen, auch um Fantines Willen. Sie will nicht, dass sie Spott und Argwohn ausgesetzt wird.” Robin fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare. “Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir ihr helfen könnten…” “Ich auch nicht… Vor einer Weile habe ich sie schlafend in ihrem Arbeitszimmer gefunden und ihre Augen waren ganz rot. Sie hat wohl geweint.” Guy und Marian kamen am späten Nachmittag zurück in die Burg. Marians Haare flogen immer noch ungebändigt um ihren Kopf, ihre Wangen waren von dem Tag an der frischen Luft gerötet und sie stahlte. In der großen Halle traf sie auf Daria, die ausnahmsweise einmal nicht von ihren Beratern umringt war, Robin und Alfred. “Hallo Ihr Lieben. Guy macht sich. Das war schöner Tag. Wir haben ein Wettrennen am Strand gemacht, ein Picknick, Guy hatte die Decke in ein Herz aus Steinen gelegt.” Kurz holte sie Luft, aber nur kurz. “Dann haben wir Muscheln gesammelt. “Marian hob einen Beutel hoch. “Ich dachte mir daraus könnte ich mit Mirandas Hilfe Ketten für Robins Bande basteln. Und Steine haben wir auch übers Wasser springen lassen. Wie war euer Tag?” Marian setzte sich und sah neugierig in die Runde. Robin lächelte Marian an. “Schön, dass ihr beide euch gut amüsiert habt. Wir haben nur versucht, Daria bei den Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit zu helfen”, sagte er und Daria presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden. Egal, was sie anfing zu planen, immer wieder kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es genug Bürger geben würde, die etwas gegen diese Hochzeit unternehmen würden. Die Dokumente, die um sie herum verteilt lagen, waren zu großen Teilen durchgestrichen oder mit tausend Änderungen versehen. Alfred und Robin hatten fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Daria davon abzuhalten, vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren. Marian nickte. Und hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit zu wenig Zeit für ihre beste Freundin gehabt. Marian legte ihre Hand auf die Darias. Es war allein klar, dass es gegen diese Hochzeit Opposition geben würde. Sie konnte sich noch an all die bösen Blicke und Worte nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Guy erinnern. Und sie war nicht einmal die Herrscherin. “Warum nimmst du Fantine nicht, bevor du die Hochzeit ankündigst, mit als offizielle Begleitung auf eine Veranstaltung. Irgendwann muss es sein und man kann die Reaktion des Volkes besser einschätzen.” Daria sah zu Marian auf und nickte leicht. “Du hast wohl recht”, sagte sie leise. “Ich werde darüber nachdenken.” Robin unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ihr Problem war, dass sie zu viel nachdachte. Daria sammelte ihre Dokumente und Notizen zusammen und stand dann auf. “Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe. Ich werde mich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen.” Marian stand auf und nahm ihrer Freundin die Dokumente und Notizen ab. “Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, aber das sollte dann wohl besser hier bleiben. Warum gehen wir nicht einfach zusammen etwas in Garten? Die Rosen fangen an zu blühen und duften himmlisch.” Marian schob die Dokumente in Alfreds Richtung damit sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt liegen blieben. Alfred nahm die Dokumente an sich und nickte. Daria sah etwas zögerlich zu Marian auf und erkannte, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte, der Idee zu widersprechen. Sie nickte also schließlich auch und ging zusammen mit ihrer Freundin in den Rosengarten. Hier war sie früher oft mit Anastasia gewesen. Marian suchte eine Bank aus, die geschützt zwischen Rosenbüschen lag und setzte sich. Mit der Hand klopfte sie auf den Platz neben sich. “Setz dich doch.” Marian strich wieder über ihren Bauch. “Ich muss mich wohl zuerst einmal entschuldigen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich nicht viel Zeit für dich. Mir ist auch nicht richtig bewusst geworden, wie schlecht es dir geht. Was ist los?” Daria lächelte leicht und setzte sich zu Marian. “Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen”, sagte sie und blickte auf den Bauch ihrer Freundin. “Du hast eigene Dinge, um die du dich kümmern musst.” Sie blickte zu den blühenden Rosen. “Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen und habe das Gefühl, alles falsch zu machen. Ich wollte tun, was ich will, aber zu welchem Preis? Fantine und ich waren auch ohne Hochzeit glücklich. Ich wollte einfach nur meinen Willen durchsetzen…” Sie wollte eine Rose pflücken, stach sich aber an den Dornen. “Ich habe früher immer Rosen für Anastasia gepflückt und mich an den Dornen gestochen. Wenn sie meine Hände gesehen hat, hat sie immer gesagt ‘Versuche nicht immer deinen Willen durchzusetzen. Die Rosen wollten einfach nicht gepflückt werden’ und dann hat sie meine verletzten Hände geküsst.” Sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. “Ich scheine nichts dazu zu lernen.” Marian hörte ruhig zu. “Aber Fantine will doch auch heiraten, oder? Dann setzt du doch gar nicht allein deinen Willen durch. Fantine wird auch klar sein, dass nicht alle eurer Hochzeit wohlgesonnen sein werden.” Nachdenklich fiel ihr Blick auf die Rosen. “Oder…. Hast du Angst durch die Hochzeit mit Fantine Anastasia zu verraten?” Daria sah weiterhin auf ihre Hände und schüttelte dann den Kopf. “Nein, Anastasia ist tot und würde wollen, dass ich mit jemandem glücklich werde”, sagte sie. “Ich werde immer um sie trauern, aber meine Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber habe ich abgelegt.” Sie seufzte schwer. “Ich habe einfach solche Angst um Fantine. Was, wenn es nicht bei bösen Worten und Blicken ihr gegenüber reichen wird? Ich habe schon einen wichtigen Menschen verloren, ich will nicht, dass das auch mit ihr geschieht.” Mit größter Mühe versuchte sie, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch schließlich gelang es ihr nicht mehr. “Ich könnte es nicht noch einmal ertragen, dass jemand, den ich über alles liebe, in meinen Armen stirbt und ich nichts tun kann, um ihr zu helfen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Herz in tausend Teile zersprungen war. Ich wäre am liebsten auch tot gewesen.” Sie hatte mit niemandem darüber geredet, was an Anastasias Todestag geschehen war. Sie war nach ihrem Tod sofort von Wachen abgeführt und in den Kerker gebracht worden. Und als sie wieder frei war, gab es andere Dinge, um die man sich kümmern musste. Für lange Trauer war keine Zeit gewesen. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen, aber Daria saß noch immer kerzengerade auf der Bank, als wolle sie ihren letzten Rest Anmut und Würde nicht verlieren. Marian nahm Daria in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. “Hast du mit Fantine schon über deine Ängste gesprochen? Und mit Guy, ob er eine Leibwache für Fantine?” Daria schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich… will ihr keine Angst machen”, sagte sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. “Und ich merke, dass es ihr im Grunde weh tut, wenn ich über Anastasia spreche, auch wenn sie versucht, ohne schlechte Gefühle zuzhören.” Erschöpft lehnte sie ihren Kopf an Marians Schulter. “Eine Leibwache wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, aber… Anastasia hatte so viele Wachen… Und letztendlich hat es nichts gebracht… Außerdem könnte es Fantine beunruhigen, wenn sie eine Leibwache hat.” “Du solltest mit ihr über deine Ängste reden. Auch das gehört zu einer Partnerschaft. Du weißt doch, wie es auch bei Guy und mir ab und zu mal knarscht, wenn wir versuchen etwas vor den anderen geheim zu halten. Wenn Fantine deine Ängste kennt, traut sie sich vielleicht auch dir ihre eigenen mitzuteilen.” Daria sagte lange Zeit nichts und löste sich dann schließlich von Marian. “Du hast wohl recht”, sagte sie müde und versuchte zu lächeln. “Danke, Marian. Ich bin froh, dass du meine Freundin bist.” Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und versuchte sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. “Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich dich habe.” Marian hakte sich bei Daria unter und ging mit ihr in Richtung von Darias Gemächern. “Und für den Rest des Tages ruhst du dich wirklich aus. Ich werde Alfred sagen, dass er wie ein Luchs aufpassen soll, dass dich heute kein Berater mehr stört.” Daria lächelte leicht. “Danke. Ich denke, etwas Schlaf wird mir gut tun”, sagte sie und öffnete die Tür zu ihren Gemächern. “Kannst du Alfred bitte sagen, dass ich die Einladung für das Fest in zwei Tagen annehmen werde? Zusammen mit Fantine.” Marian ging zurück in die große Halle und richtete Alfred die Wünsche Darias aus. “Und sie hat sich wirklich hingelegt. Hoffentlich findet sie etwas Schlaf.” Auf dem Tisch stand noch der Beutel mit den gesammelten Muscheln. Vorsichtig öffnete ihn Marian und die Muscheln ergossen sich über den Tisch. “Schaut mal. Daraus kann man doch bestimmt prima Ketten für Robins Bande basteln.” Robin lächelte. “Ja, sieht gut aus. Miranda hilft sicher gerne”, sagte er und gähnte. “Ich bin, was sowas, allerdings nicht besonders geschickt. Auf meine Hilfe werdet ihr also verzichten müssen. Fantine hat doch sicher aber geschickte Finger.” “Sie ist beschäftigt damit, die Hochzeitskleider fertigzustellen. Sie wollte das selbst übernehmen”, sagte Alfred und arbeitete gerade noch ein paar Dokumente ab, damit Daria weniger zu tun hatte. Marian lächelte. “Miranda und ich werden es schon schaffen die Ketten herzustellen. Die könnt ihr dann auf der Hochzeit von Fantine und Daria tragen.” Vorsichtig strich sie über ihren Bauch. “Bei Bastelarbeiten ist so ein Bauch ganz praktisch - mehr Ablagefläche.” Guy hatte nach dem Ausflug mit seiner Frau eine Besprechung mit den Wachen abgehalten und kam gerade wieder in die Halle. “Was, der Krümmel ist noch nicht geboren, und du lässt ihn schon arbeiten? Rabenmutter.” Robin grinste. “Die Kinder sollen doch schon früh genug lernen, dass Faulpelze hier keine Chance haben, Guy”, sagte er und strich liebevoll über Marians Bauch. “Aber keine Sorge, Knirps, wir sind alle ganz nett zu dir.” Alfred schmunzelte und stand dann auf. “Ich lasse euch jetzt mal allein. Ich werde mich noch schnell um das Antwortschreiben kümmern, dass Daria und Fantine zur Feier kommen werden.” Guy strich ebenfalls über Marians Bauch. “Und keine Sorge, Papa passt auf, dass du jetzt noch nicht zu viel tun musst.” Er ließ sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz neben Robin sinken. “Um was für eine Feier geht es?” Marian erklärte es Guy kurz. “Dann sollte ich wohl vorsichtshalber als eine Art Leibwächter Daria und Fantine begleiten. Als Leibwächter.” Seine Frau lächelte. “Das ist eine gute Idee, wenn du dann wieder deinen dunklen Blick aufsetzt, traut sich niemand etwas zu sagen, oder zu tun.” Robin lachte. “Ja, das ist besser, als jeder Wachhund”, sagte er grinsend und stieß seinem Cousin freundschaftlich in die Seite. Miranda betrat voller Eifer die Halle und warf sich ihrem Vater in die Arme. “So, ich bin mit dem Unterricht fertig”, verkündete sie stolz. “Darf ich jetzt noch mit Apfelkuchen spielen gehen?” “In Ordnung, aber nicht mehr allzu lang, ja?”, erwiderte Robin und seine Tochter entdeckte schließlich die Muscheln auf dem Tisch. “Oh, die sind aber schön!” Marian lächelte und betrachtete die bunten Muscheln. “Guy und ich haben sie heute Nachmittag am Strand gesammelt. Ich dachte daraus könnte man schöne Ketten basteln - für Robins Bande. Vielleicht magst du mir beim Basteln helfen.” Teil 4 Daria war am Tag des Festes sehr schweigsam. Zwei Dienerinnen halfen ihr in das Kleid, das extra angefertigt worden war und als sie schließlich zur Kutsche ging, wartete Fantine bereits auf sie, die ebenfalls ein wunderschönes Kleid trug, das auch vor allem zeigen sollte, dass sie keine Zofe oder ähnliches war. Daria hoffte, dass keine Katastrophe eintreten würde. Sie wollte Fantine Leid ersparen. Ein reicher Adeliger hatte die Einladung geschickt und es wäre unhöflich gewesen, abzulehnen. Wie aber würde er reagieren, wenn Daria mit einer Frau an ihrer Seite auftauchen würde, die mehr war als nur eine Freundin? Marian begleitete ihre Freundin bis zur Kutsche. “Ihr zwei sehr wundervoll aus. Macht Euch nicht zu viele Sorgen und versucht den Abend zu genießen.” Gerne wäre sie zur Unterstützung mitgegangen, aber die Schwangerschaft war so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie sich lieber nicht mehr zu weit von der Burg entfernte. Guy würde der Kutsche per Pferd folgen. Er hatte auch eine Wache organisiert, die die Kutsche begleitete. Vor Ort würde er nicht allein sein. Marian ging mit Klein Robin auf dem Arm zu ihrem Mann, um auch hin zu verabschieden. “Pass gut auf die beiden auf.” Guy nickte ernst. Er wollte seinen Fehler bei Anastasia nicht wiederholen. “Und wehe du schaust zu vielen Röcken hinterher….” Guy schmunzelte. “Da müsste ich weit schaue können. Der hübscheste bleibt schließlich hier.” Marian gab Guy einen Abschiedskuss und Klein Robin bestand auch darauf ihrem Vater einen Schmatzer zu geben. Dann setzte sich der Zug auch schon in Bewegung. Als die beiden Frauen in der Kutsche saßen, griff Fantine nach Darias Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. “Es wird schon alles gut werden”, sagte sie und Daria versuchte zu lächeln. “Ja… Bestimmt”, erwiderte sie und gab ihrer Verlobten einen Kuss. Die Fahrt war lang und mit jeder Minute wurde Darias Anspannung größer. Sie wusste nicht, mit welchem Reaktionen sie es zu tun haben würden. Schließlich hielt die Kutsche an und ein Diener öffnete die Tür, um den beiden Frauen beim Aussteigen zu helfen. “Danke, dass du hier bist, Guy”, sagte Daria, als der Hauptmann auch angekommen war. Guy war durchaus angespannt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. “Immer an eurer Seite, Daria, immer an eurer Seite.” Er lächelte auch Fantine an. “Ihr sehr beide wunderschön aus.” Auch wenn er nicht wirklich an dem Fest teilnehmen würde, hatte er die Lederkleidung angezogen, die er zum ersten Hochzeitstag getragen hatte. Einige der ankommenden Damen fiel dies durchaus auf und sie warfen Guy schmachtende Blicke zu. Bevor Sie das Gebäude betraten, wies Guy noch einige Wachen an, die Kutsche zu bewachen. Sicher war sicher. Daria und Fantine lächelten Guy noch einmal zu, bevor sie schließlich das Anwesen des Adeligen betraten, der die Feier ausrichtete. Die beiden Frauen wurden angekündigt und sofort waren alle Augen der Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet. Darias Hände zitterten und sie hatte das Gefühl, eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Fantine aber lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und hakte sich bei ihr unter. “Es sind auch nur Menschen und du bist die Herrscherin dieses Landes. Wir begehen kein Verbrechen”, sagte sie leise. Guy positionierte sich an einer Säule am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete die Menge. Niemand sagte direkt etwas, aber er konnte sehen, wie die Menschen die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Amüsiert konnte er beobachten, wie ausrechnet die alte Mutter des Gastgebers, die auf einen Stock gestützt am Rand sass, bemerkte laut und vernehmlich. "Was für ein schönes Paar." Ihr Sohn warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, als er auf Daria zuging, um sie zu begrüßen. "Ach, Sohnemann, sei nicht so ein Stiesel. Die Wahrheit ist die Wahrheit." Daria lächelte der Mutter des Gastgebers dankbar zu und begrüßte dann den Mann vor sich. Das Gespräch mit dem Gastgeber war alles andere als ungezwungen, aber wer würde sich schon trauen, direkt etwas zu sagen, wenn es hier um eine der wichtigsten Personen des Landes ging. Daria war in diesem Fall froh über ihre Position. "Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Fantine nach einer Weile. Daria zögerte, nickte dann aber schließlich und ging zusammen mit ihrer Verlobten auf die Tanzfläche.__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Guys Blick folgte Daria und Fantine, als sie auf die Tanzfläche traten. Einige Gäste reagierten irritiert, anderen Gästen war es anscheinend egal, sie suchten die Räume auf, in denen Erfrischungen angeboten wurden. Wieder andere steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen, aber es gab auch einige unter den Anwesenden, die sich offensichtlich freuten ein so hübsches Paar zu sehen. "Oh, Guy, mein Lieber. Du sitzt ja wieder fest im Sattel. Meinen Glückwunsch." Guy drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Eine Frau, keine 20 mehr, aber mit einem Kleid, das einer Frau dieses Alters besser stehen würde, kam hüftenschwingend auf ihn zu. Guy nickte kurz zur Begrüßung. "Ava." Sie war eine der Frauen, mit der er sich in seinem früheren Leben öfter vergnügt hatte, wenn ihr Mann keine Zeit für sie hatte. Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Spielerisch gab Ava ihm einen Klaps mit ihrem Fächer. "So abwesend? Brauchst du etwas Abwechslung?" Er sah sie gar nicht an. "Ich bin nicht zum Feiern hier. Ich beschütze die Herrscherin. Außerdem bin ich verheiratet." Ava lachte auf. "Ja, und?" Provozirend trat sie noch einen Schritt näher. "Ava, lass es. Im Gegensatz zu dir bedeutet mir meine eigene Ehe etwas." Daria blickte zu Guy und konnte sehen, dass eine Frau bei ihm stand, mit der er sich offensichtlich nicht unterhalten wollte. Ob sie eine der Frauen war, mit der er...? Als der Tanz vorbei war, ging Daria zusammen mit Fantine zu Guy und nickte der Frau kurz zu. "Guy, möchtet Ihr vielleicht auch tanzen?", fragte Daria und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Guy verbeugte sich formvollendet vor Daria. "Es wäre mir eine große Ehre." Tanzen war ja nun wirklich nicht seine liebste Tätigkeit, aber so kam er wenigstens von Ava weg. "Danke, Daria," flüsterte Guy auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche. "Die hätte keine Ruhe gegeben. Und falls du dich fragst..... Ja, sie war eine von denen." Guy warf einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter und sah Fantine neben Ava stehen. Das machte ihn etwas Sorgen, aber aus der anderen Richtung kam auf ihren Stock gestützt die Mutter des Gastgebers auf die beiden Frauen zu. Das beruhigte ihn wieder. "Ich fürchte wirklich wählerisch bin ich nicht gewesen." Daria lächelte leicht. "Wir allen haben Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht", sagte sie und blieb dann auf der Tanzfläche stehen. "Es zählt aber nur noch die Gegenwart." Als die Musik wieder einsetzte, begannen die beiden zu tanzen. "Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du auf unserer Seite bist. Das sind wir alle." Fantine versuchte sich mit Ava zu unterhalten, allerdings merkte sie schnell, dass diese Frau nicht unbedingt viel zu sagen hatte. Ava zog sich schmollend zurück. Sie hätte von Guy eine andere Reaktion auf ihr Angebot erwartet. Nicht mal angesehen hatte er sie richtig. Vielleicht sollte sie sich im Gegenzug mal seine Frau ansehen. Dafür kam die Mutter des Gastgebers langsam auf Fantine zu. Es sah vielleicht nicht so aus, aber sie wusste immer ziemlich genau, was in Stadt und Land los war. Also wusste sie auch wer Fantine ist und war. "Ah, meine Liebe. Seid gegrüsst. Ein wenig langatmig die Feier. Findet ihr nicht auch? Seit dem sich mein Sohn in einen langweiligen Kerl mit Stock im Rücken verwandelt hat, nehme ich an so etwas nur noch ungern teil. Aber ich war neugierig, als ich gehört habe, wer die Herrscherin zum Fest begleitet. Setzt euch doch neben mich und wir unterhalten uns ein bisschen." Fantine war etwas unsicher. Normalerweise wollte niemand mit ihr sprechen. Sie war... niemand. Sie deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und setzte sich dann neben die Mutter des Gastgebers. "S-sehr gerne", sagte sie und blickte zu Daria, die noch mit Guy tanzte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Konversation beginnen sollte und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen. Die alte Dame stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf ihrem Stock ab. "Zweilfelos fragt ihr euch jetzt, was die schrullige Alte von euch will." Lächelnd sah sie in das etwas schockierte Gesicht von Fantine. "Ich finde es sehr mutig, dass ihr öffentlich an der Seite der Herrscherin auftritt. Mit eurer Vergangenheit." Beruhigend legte sie Fantine eine Hand auf den Arm. "Ich bin so alt, dass ich mir selten noch die Mühe mache, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden." Sie deutete mit dem Stock auf ihren Sohn. "Hätte er den Mut gehabt vor 20 Jahren zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, dann wäre er jetzt glücklich mit der Wirtin aus dem Grünen Apfel verheiratet. Und nicht mit dieser Frau, die immer aussieht, als hätte sie eine Zitrone gegessen." Es war nur unschwer zu übersehen, wer gemeint war. "Es stimmt mich sehr froh, dass es jemanden gibt, der den Mut hat zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen." Fantine lächelte. "Es wird nicht einfach werden, aber ich bin froh, dass Daria diesen Schritt gewagt hat", sagte sie und blickte zu ihrer Verlobten. "Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen." Sie wurde leicht rot und blickte zu ihrer Gesprächspartnerin. "Ich wünschte, alle wären so klug und verständnisvoll wie Ihr." Als das Lied beendet war, blickte Daria zu Guy auf. "Vielen Dank für den Tanz, Sir Guy", sagte sie schmunzelnd und blickte zu Fantine, die ihr zuwinkte. Guy verbeugte sich erneut. "Vielen Dank für die Ehre, Mylady." Er bot Daria seinen Arm, um sie zur Fantine zu führen. Nur für sie hörbar flüsterte er: "Ich hoffe, dass ich dir nicht zu häufig auf die Füße getreten bin. Ah, Fantine spricht mit der einzigen normalen Person in diesem Raum." Bei Fantine angekommen, wartete Guy bis sich Daria gesetzt hatte und verbeugte sich dann vor Fantines Gesprächpartnerin. "Lady Jane, ihr sehr immer jünger aus." Amüsiert lachte die alte Dame. "Immernoch der Charmeur. Wenn ich nur 50 Jahre jünger wäre.. Wie ich höre, seid ihr glücklich verheiratet - wer hätte das gedacht - und werdet wieder Vater. Das zweite Kind?" Guy schüttelte den Kopf und lachte stolz. "Nein, das dritte." Daria verfolgte lächelnd das Gespräch und blickte auf, als jemand zu ihr trat. Ein junger, hochgewachsener Mann mit dunklen Augen lächelte und verbeugte sich. "Guten Tag, Euer Majestät", sagte er höflich. "Guten Tag", antwortete Daria und nickte dem Mann zu, der ihr die Hand reichte. "Dürfte ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" "Ich... nun... Gerne", antwortete Daria schließlich, stand auf und nahm die Hand des Fremden. Sie blickte unsicher zu Fantine, die aber nur lächelte. "Mein Name ist Richard", stellte sich der Mann vor, als sie die Tanzfläche betraten. "... Sehr erfreut", sagte Daria, die etwas verwirrt war, dass jemand Unbekanntes sie so direkt ansprach und um einen Tanz bat. Jane grinste vergnügt. "Ah, die Jagd ist eröffnet. Einige Kerle wollen es einfach nicht verstehen, auch wenn es direkt vor ihren Augen ist. Ich hoffe ihre Majestät haut ihnen einfach auf die Finger." Fantine blickte zu Daria und verzog das Gesicht. "Er wäre ohnehin nicht ihr Typ", sagte sie, bevor sie realisierte, dass sie diesen Gedanken tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. Sie wurde rot und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Ihr seht wirklich bezaubernd aus, Euer Majestät", begann Richard das Gespräch, während er mit Daria tanzte. "Man sieht Euch viel zu selten auf Feiern." "Es gibt zu Hause viel zu tun und viele Menschen haben es nicht halb so gut wie wir. Es wäre sehr geschmacklos, meine Zeit nur damit zu verbringen, zu feiern." Jane lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu Fantine hinüber. "Und dieser Richard Deverell ist genau wie sein Vater. Viel Luft im Kopf aber ne hohe Meinung von sich selbst." Der Gastgeber hatte die letzten Worte seiner Mutter gehört. "Mutter, es wird langsam spät. Möchtest du dich nicht zurück ziehen?" Jane hob eine Augenbraue. "Auf keinen Fall. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr auf einer deiner Feiern. Liegt wohl daran, dass du sonst nur langweilige Leute einlädst." Guy betrachtete für einen Moment intensiv einen Punkt an der Wand. Dann musste er wenigstens nicht loslachen. "Schade, dass Marian nicht hier sein kann. Ich glaube sie würde sie mögen, Jane." Jane stampfte mit ihren Stock auf. "Vielleicht komme ich euch einfach mal in der Burg besuchen. Ich will mir doch ansehen, wer dich gezähmt hat." Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Daria vorkam, war der Tanz beendet. Richard gab ihr einen Handkuss und sie war froh, dass sie Handschuhe trug. "Ich würde Euch gerne einmal auf mein bescheidenes Anwesen einladen", sagte der Mann und lächelte auf eine Art, die er selbst wohl für charmant hielt. "Ich... denke nicht, dass ich dafür Zeit haben werde", meinte Daria und wollte bereits gehen, aber Richard hielt ihre Hand noch immer. "Eure Bürger werden sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn Ihr eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinkt." An der Art, wie er sprach, konnte man heraushören, dass es nicht nur um eine Tasse Tee gehen sollte. "Danke, aber nein danke", sagte Daria nun mit Nachdruck und zog ihre Hand zurück. Sie hatte genug davon. Sie wollte gerade die Tanzfläche verlassen, aber Richard folgte ihr. "Ihr solltet nicht so abweisend sein. Irgendjemand muss Euch helfen, für Nachkommen zu sorgen. Eure Begleitung mag zwar hübsch und ein netter Zeitvertreib sein, aber einen Thronfolger bringt sie euch nicht." Daria blieb stehen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Was fiel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein? Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. "Das reicht. Ich habe genug gehört." Guy konnte nicht hören, worüber Daria und dieser Richard sprachen, aber an Darias Reaktion lass er ab, dass es wohl eher unerfreulich war. Er kannte diesen Richard zwar höchstens vom Sehen, aber er war schließlich früher ähnlich wild gewesen. "Entschuldigt mich." Er nickte Jane und Fantine zu und ging zu Daria. Fragen sah er Daria an. "Gibt es ein Problem, euer Majestät?" "Nein, alles in Ordnung, Sir Guy", sagte Daria, aber man konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie wütend war. "Und ich hoffe, dass Sir Richard auch kein Problem daraus machen möchte." Der Angesprochene lächelte nur. "Das Angebot bleibt bestehen, Euer Majestät. Ihr seid jedezeit willkommen." "Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen", sagte Daria an Guy gewandt und Fantine stand leicht besorgt auf. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, das konnte sie Daria ansehen. Guy trat zwischen Daria und diesen Richard und verhinderte so, dass der unverschämte Kerl sie weiter bedrängen konnte. "Auf ein Wort..." Richard wollte wohl ablehnen, aber Guy ließ ihm dazu keine Gelegenheit, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn an den Rand. "Wie könnte ihr es wagen, ihr... " Guy war gefährlich ruhig. "Mistkerl? Emporkömling? Frauenheld? Alles schon gehört. Aber jetzt bin ich hier als Hauptmann der Wache und bin verantwortlich für die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen ihrer Majestät. Ihr werdet sie nur mit dem allerhöchsten Respekt behandeln, habt ihr verstanden? Und dieses zweifelsohne unmoralische Angebot zieht ihr besser zurück, oder ihr lernt mich kennen." Richard versuchte seine Nervosität nicht zu zeigen. Alles an Guy zeigte, dass er jedes Wort meinte, das er sagte. Und er kannte den Ruf von Guy. Auch als fähigen Kämpfer. "Wie könnt ihr mir unterstellen, ich würde." Guy lachte auf. "Wie ich das kann? Ich war genauso so und habe auch solche Angebote gemacht." Daria ging hinüber zu Fantine, die ihre Verlobte besorgt ansah. "Was ist passiert?", fragte die blonde Frau. "Ich.. habe einfach für ein paar Momente vergessen, dass ich für die meisten Männer noch nach einer 'guten Partie' klinge. Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, bis wir verheiratet sind", antwortete Daria und war noch immer wütend über dieses unehenhafte Angebot von Richard. Richard blickte an Guy vorbei zu Daria, die sich gerae von Jane verabschieden wollte. "Ich habe Ihe Majestät nur darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass man von ihr erwarten wird, dass sie einen Thronfolger zur Welt bringt. Sie kann nicht ewig mit dieser Frau zusammen sein. Zumindest nicht nur mit ihr", meinte er und hob das Kinn. "Ich habe nur meine Hilfe angeboten." Ohne Vorwarnung und mit voller Kraft landete Guys Faust am Kinn des unverschämten Adligen. Es traf ihn so unvorbereitet, dass er einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte. "Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Das muss ein Krampf in meiner Hand gewesen sein. Das passiert öfter, wenn Angebote gemacht werden, die ganz offensichtlich nicht erwünscht sind." Guy trat eine Schritt auf Richard zu und flüsterte nur für ihn hörbar. "Ihre Majestät entscheidet ganz allein, wie sie ihre Nachfolge gestaltet. Unterlasst solche Angebote in Zukunft und kommt besser nicht auf die Idee sie noch einmal zu äußern. Was ihr gemacht habt, war nichts weniger als Majestätsbeleidigung. Falls ihr jedoch einfach mal die gemütlichen Kerker der Burg von innen sehen wollt, dann könnt ihr den Vorschlag noch einmal wiederholen." Für alle hörbar entschuldigte sich Guy nochmals und ging dann zu Daria zurück. Er konnte sich nicht verkneifen zum Gastgeber zu sagen: "Ihr solltet sorgfältiger mit der Auswahl eurer Gäste sein. Einige scheinen keine gute Kinderstube gehabt zu haben und lassen es an Benehmen und Respekt fehlen." Daria war etwas schockiert gewesen, als Guy plötzlich Richard geschlagen hatte, aber letztlich war sie froh. Hoffentlich ließ er sie nun in Ruhe. "Danke", sagte sie leise an den Hauptmann gewandt. Schließlich wandte sie sich ebenfalls an den Gastgeber. "Verzeiht bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten", sagte sie und neigte leicht den Kopf. "Es... ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir gehen. Vielen Dank für Eure Einladung." Guy nickte dem Gastgeber ebenfalls zu. "Und erinnert eure Gäste daran, wem sie Respekt schulden. Ich erinnere sie sonst sehr gerne daran." Der Gastgeber nickte, leichte Panik im Blick. "Äh ja, natürlich, das werde ich tun." Dann folgte er Daria und Fantine und half ihnen beim Einsteigen in die Kutsche. Er seufzte schließlich. "Dann mal nach Hause." In der Burg sassen Marian, Robin zusammen mit Alfred und den Kindern im neu eingerichten "Gemeinschaftswohnraum". Die große Halle war zu ungemütlich und man wurde einfach zu häufig unterbrochen, wenn man sich privat unterhielt. Marian hielt eine frischgebastelte Muschelkette hoch. "Was meinst du? Ist sie der Bande würdig?" Immerwieder glitt ihr Blick zur Tür. Wann kamen nur Daria, Fantine und Guy wieder. Robin betrachtete die Kette eine Weile und lächelte dann. "Ja, die gefällt mir", sagte er und blickte zu Alfred, der gerade noch einige Dokumente durchlas. "Was denkst du, Alfi?" Sein Ehemann sah auf und lächelte. "Die sieht toll aus, Marian." Daria, Fantine und Guy waren mittlerweile wieder bei der Burg angekommen. Es war wenig gesprochen worden. Die Begegnung mit Richard hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Daria hatte sich noch nie mit so jemandem auseinandersetzen müssen. Schließlich betraten sie den gemeinschaftlichen Wohnraum. Marian sah gespannt zur Tür. Guy öffnete sie und ließ zunächst Daria und Fantine eintreten, dann kam er selbst. "Wie war der.. " Marians Frage erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie die Gesichter sah. "Was ist passiert?" Daria setzte sich und Fantine blickte seufzend zu Marian. "Daria hatte eine sehr unangenehme Begegnung mit einem Mann, der ihr sehr offensichtliche Angebote gemacht hat", erzählte sie, setzte sich zu ihrer Verlobten und strich ihr über den Arm. Robin runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bitte? Du bist die Herrscherin dieses Landes! Du hättest ihn gleich in den Kerker werfen lassen sollen!" Marian stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Die scheinen nicht verstehen zu wollen, dass die Beziehung mit Fantine keine Liebelei ist. Ihr solltet die Verlobung bald offizielle verkünden." Daria nickte leicht. "Das sollten wir wohl", sagte sie, aber wohl war ihr dabei immer noch nicht. Sie hatte die Blicke bei der Feier gesehen. Es hatte zwar einige gegeben, denen es egal war, aber so viele Augen waren voller Abscheu und Unglaube gewesen. Sie blickte zu Fantine auf. "Bist du... damit einverstanden?" Ihre Verlobte lächelte und gab Daria einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Natürlich. Es gibt keinen Grund, Angst davor zu haben. Gib es bekannt." Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Text